


Unofficially

by SoulStealer1987



Series: Starchasers [2]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Gen, I really should, I really should be writing something else, New Loka is a different story :/, Perrin didn't care at all, and Red Veil scares me, anyway expect Steel Meridian to make a fairly big appearance in that SU fic I'm working on, because out of all the syndicates they seem like the most likely to support SU, but this fic resulted from, don't like New Loka tho, is Cressa possibly That Momfriend? who knows probably, me trying to get Steel Meridian standing, next to Perrin of course, no romance in this fic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulStealer1987/pseuds/SoulStealer1987
Summary: Officially, Steel Meridian hates The Perrin Sequence more than New Loka. Unofficially, Cressa Tal really wants to punch Amaryn.Or, the author recently dove into the bottomless pit that is Syndicates for the first time and this fic resulted.





	Unofficially

Officially, Steel Meridian is more at odds with The Perrin Sequence than New Loka. Officially.

Unofficially, Cressa Tal really,  _ really _ wants to punch Amaryn. She doubts the Lotus would turn a blind eye to even a non-lethal fight, however, and considering that New Loka would almost certainly find a way to come crawling back in, it’s not worth getting Steel Meridian blacklisted from the Relays. It’s not worth it.

It’s not worth it, and even so, Cressa finds herself entertaining the thought for longer than she should. It’s not worth it, so when Cressa storms out, she doesn’t bring her gun. With any luck, she won’t need it.

It doesn’t take long for her to find Amaryn. There’s a crowd surrounding, a crowd with maybe one or two Tenno there, a crowd which, much to Cressa’s surprise, parts to allow her through.

“You’re a genetic freak even by Grineer standards,” Amaryn’s saying. “And every one of you Grineer are monstrosities of genetic tinkering. You’re no different than the ones burning down Earth’s sacred forests and polluting her waters. You should just—”

Cressa clears her throat, reminds herself once again that it’s really not worth painting the floor of Strata Relay with her blood. Someone else would eventually take her place, someone who, with Cressa’s luck, would be even worse.

“Honorable as always, Amaryn,” Cressa says evenly, crossing her arms. “Can’t say for sure, but do you really think anyone wants you to bully someone who can’t even defend himself?”

“He,” Amaryn hisses, “is Grineer. Just like you are Grineer, and all of your unworthy, impure—”

“Steel Meridian is made up primarily of  _ former _ Grineer. Those that choose to fight back.”

Cressa pauses briefly, takes a moment to remind herself that it’s not worth it, and it’s in that moment that Amaryn chooses to strike.

“Steel Meridian is, and always has been, causing far more harm than good. You can't deny that."

_ Not. Worth. It. _

It takes all of Cressa’s control and then some to not grab a gun from a nearby Tenno and shoot her right then and there. As it is, she glares at Amaryn for a few seconds more.

“I’ve wasted enough time on you already,” Cressa mutters, then looks to the unfortunate target of Amaryn’s attention. “Clem. Why aren’t you with Darvo?”

“Clem clem.”

“He’s  _ what? _ ”

“Clem. Clem?”

Cressa sighs. “Yes, you can stay with Steel Meridian until he gets back. Let’s go, kid.”

Clem nods, stays close behind as she heads back. She doesn’t look back, but she can still feel Amaryn’s glare watching them go.

For all Steel Meridian’s hatred of The Perrin Sequence, they at least don’t resort to outright bullying. For all New Loka’s hatred of the Grineer, it’s funny, almost, how similar their tactics are when it comes to breaking the enemy.

“Clem?”

Cressa almost smiles. “Believe me, kid, you’re not the only one. You did good, though. Don’t think the Lotus would turn a blind eye to that even if you aren’t  _ officially _ Steel Meridian.”

“Clem clem.”

Cressa considers finding Amaryn again, telling her exactly what she thinks of her starting with a punch to the throat, but it’s not worth it. Instead, she says, “No, I don’t think you’re a genetic reject, or a monster. Nobody does except her.”

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing as the two least insane syndicates are mortal enemies and are allied with the two _most_ insane syndicates respectively, I wound up picking Steel Meridian over Perrin. A couple attacks from New Loka and quite a bit of browsing the wiki later, I've come to the conclusion that I've definitely made the right choice. (And that Steel Meridian should maybe take another look at their choice in allies.)
> 
> Also, if any of you were wondering where Darvo is, he's fine I promise. He probably sold Stalker's weapons again...


End file.
